


Железный Паук для Тони Старка

by ParkerStark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Peter has arc reactor, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: - ... Кэп воссоединился с Барнсом и, думаю, они сейчас где-то в Ваканде; Клинт со своей вернувшейся семьей; Брюс разгуливает в гипсе и отчитывает меня за то, что я часто покидаю палату, а ты ...- Я теперь как вы, - не без гордости совсем беззаботно пошутил Питер, которого все еще вело от остатков сильного снотворного.- Прошлый я, - пронзил странным взглядом его грудь мистер Старк, где под больничной одеждой ярко светился дуговой реактор. - Ты что, серьезно сейчас пошутил после операции?





	Железный Паук для Тони Старка

***

Питер, слегка нахмурившись, задумчиво прикоснулся к груди, но через пару мгновений, будто обжегшись, резко убрал руку.

«Ой, да ладно тебе, ты уже делал это. Чего сейчас боишься?» — пронеслось в голове будто с порицанием, на что парень решительно еще раз коснулся того же самого места. Застыл, когда под рукой, даже несмотря на больничную одежду, стал ощущаться холод, от которого пальцы даже слегка задрожали.

Мистер Старк, по его словам, лично давший в руки самым лучшим докторам копию своего бывшего реактора, сказал, что это ненадолго. Парень ему поверил. Конечно поверил, как не верить своему кумиру?! Как можно вообще вымолвить хоть слово, когда он ощущал себя как какой-то пьяный ленивец и когда мистер Старк, такой новый и одновременно тот самый с постаревшим лицом, очень и очень долго строгим тоном вещал ему о важных вещах. Честно сказать, проснувшись, не понимая где находится, и осоловело разглядывая огромную палату, он совершенно не ожидал, что через несколько минут в комнату зайдет Железный Человек. Ну, или точнее, закатится на инвалидной коляске, сразу же с порога заявив, что Питер идиот, каких свет еще не видал и что-то про «я рад, что ты вернулся, малыш», но он не уверен. Его тогда просто чуть удар не хватил при виде мужчины в коляске, который приблизился к его кровати, чтобы продолжить отчитывать бледного как полотно подростка уже там. Паркер разглядывал с широко распахнутыми глазами небольшие ожоги на одной стороне лица, странно загипсованную руку до того момента, пока его состояние на грани паники не заметили.

— Так, стоп, Питер, дыши ровно, слышишь меня? — мгновенно серьезно произнес Тони, аккуратно положив свободную и чуть шершавую ладонь на его, крепко сжав. — Я сейчас не могу передвигаться на своих двоих, поэтому на инвалидной коляске. Ничего серьезного. Абсолютно. Тебе ни в коем случае нельзя переживать, ребенок. Успокойся!

Стоило Железному Человеку с нажимом произнести последнее слово, как Паркер сразу же застыл. Почему-то на уровне груди что-то тяжело тянуло. А еще, если абстрагироваться от родного голоса, то можно расслышать какое-то гудение.

Тогда Старк продолжил, разглядывая странным внимательным взглядом каждую черту его лица, особо часто по какой-то причине смотря ниже ключиц.

Тогда Питер Паркер и понял, что они все выиграли, что уставшая Мэй вышла за кофе, потому что сидела рядом с ним в палате два дня (рядом стоял стул, который парень не сразу заметил). Мистер Старк говорил с ним об очень многих вещах, пока в палату не зашел незнакомый ему человек и под угрозой привязать к кровати не забрал возмущенного, слабо сопротивляющего Железного Человека. Кажется, это был мистер Роуди, который даже улыбнулся ему и что-то сказал, но парень не расслышал.

Зато после всего навалившегося на него можно было самому подумать обо всем, не боясь, что мистер Старк в который раз спросит об его состоянии и будет необычно тихим, когда он пролепечет какую-то чушь и отшутится. По какой-то причине мужчине не нравилось, когда Паркер шутил о том, что стал «новым Железным Пауком, прямо как вы, круто, да?». Ну что поделать, он всегда умел шутить и делал это, даже если ситуация была откровенно дерьмовая и когда шутки были вот абсолютно не к месту.

А еще Питер, наряду со странным кумиром, который был словно чем-то обеспокоен и чувствовал вину, точно так же необычайно спокойно принял то, что на некоторое время ему придется ходить с самым настоящим дуговым реактором в теле.

Удар перчаткой с камнями прямо в грудь со всей силы — это вам не шутки. Наверно, все-таки в тот момент в него попал какой-то осколок, похоже невиданным способом прошедший сквозь самый навороченный костюм Железного Паука, что, в принципе, по его мнению, могла сделать лишь перчатка да и только. Врачи сказали, что его регенерация справится с осколком со временем и тогда необходимость в инородном теле пропадет. Люди, посвященные в эту тайну, вообще смотрели на него как на медицинское чудо, никак полностью не приняв то, что собственный организм сможет избавиться от постороннего, но все говорило об обратном. Если честно, то парень до сих пор не знал все возможности своих сил, возможно, это еще лишь малая часть.

Да уж, все же Человек-Паук просто самый классный герой, просто супер-пупер, потому что его как котенка отправили в полет с такой легкостью, с какой сделал лишь тот фиолетовый титан. Помог мистеру Старку и всем остальным, называется. А ведь мистер Стрэндж на него так надеялся!

Наверное, эти камни бесконечности как-то не так на него подействовали, потому что от простого удара, пусть достаточно сильного и резкого, Человек-Паук уж точно не должен был находиться в таком состоянии. Абсолютно точно не должен нести в себе то, что поддерживает в нем жизнь, пускай это супер-круто-просто-офигеть. Ладно, все равно это на некоторое время, справится он пока без своего обычного патрулирования, хотя вот очень обидно то, что после пяти лет отсутствия половины людей Земли Человек-Паук никак не может помочь другим, когда занимается похожими случаями едва не каждый день. Этим заняты все Мстители, включая такую неизведанную им секретную организацию, как Щ.И.Т.

А он выбыл из «игры». Под строжайшим запретом Мэй и мистера Старка ему запрещено появляться в городе в образе героя.

Ведь все-таки тогда на поле битвы Питер потерял сознание мгновенно и даже не увидел конец битвы, чтобы его, как ему показалось под действием адреналина, беспардонно разбудили какие-то люди. Эти люди тыкали в лицо чем-то ярким, просили «если сильно больно — моргни один раз», пока знакомые карие глаза с морщинками в уголках маячили где-то рядом, а сам он глупо моргал столько раз, сколько точно было лишним. Судя по тому, как сильно тянуло где-то внутри, в ушах стоял шум, а губы шептали что-то непонятное даже ему, состояние было не очень-то стабильным. Удивительно было то, что он продержался в сознании целые несколько минут.

Мэй еще долго обнимала его и целовала в щеки как маленького ребенка, со слезами счастья на глазах рассказывая о том, какой же «у нее самый сильный и лучший племянник, милый, больше не пугай меня так, ладно?»

Паркер не спрашивал ни у кого, почему ему именно срочно понадобился дуговой реактор. Почему ненадолго? Он что, так сильно пострадал от удара в грудь Таносом? Каким вообще способом от перчатки мог отколоться осколок и попасть в его тело? А может это было все же не из-за нее?

Ладно, надо признать, Питер иногда не без восхищения и далекой грусти рассматривал это чудо, которое даже просвечивало через больничную одежду. Слава Богу, что мистер Старк, явно имевший опыт в подобном, попросил его тетю брать темные вещи, желательно с плотной тканью.

-… Роуди, черт возьми, если ты еще раз меня остановишь, то я не побоюсь направиться прямо сегодня вместе с остальными разбираться со всем дерьмом, накопившемся за пять лет отсутствия половины людей! Я тебе что, калека? — послышался громкий знакомый голос за дверью, на который был более тихий и спокойный ответ.

Питер мгновенно застыл и прислушался. Кстати да, многие люди и друзья мистера Старка довольно сильно переживают за мужчину, порой даже перегибают палку, хотя парень уверен, что так сильно беспокоиться не было причин. Ведь все уже в порядке, вон Железный Человек уже передвигается вот уже как два дня на своих двоих, в то время как сам он все еще редко ходит даже по палате. Не то чтобы парень не мог — просто за пределы комнаты его еще не выпускали, хотя чувствовал Паркер себя уже очень даже неплохо.

— Тони, не будь ребенком… — хлопнула дверь, от чего Питер, стоявший возле окна, поднял голову и удивленно уставился на явно разозленного Тони. За несколько дней мужчина стал уже лучше выглядеть — стали исчезать темные круги под глазами, начали пропадать маленькие царапины на лице.

— И долго ты так стоишь? — сразу же ошарашил его тот, подойдя еще ближе и вновь внимательно на поиск признака плохого состояния пройдясь взглядом по всему телу — мурашки не заставили себя ждать. В последнее время Паркер вообще реагировал как-то не так на мужчину, но что поделать, наверное, это в норме у подростков. Ага, с самой первой встречи со своим кумиром ведет себя «не так», а понял это только сейчас. Молодец, что сказать.

Все-таки для Человека-Паука прошло несколько часов. Для мистера Старка — целые пять лет.

— Как? — прикинулся дурачком он.

Тони закатил глаза и бесцеремонно в своем стиле взял с тумбочки зеленое яблоко и надкусил его. Прямо там, где недавно сделал это сам Питер, как будто понятие «брезгливость» для него и вовсе не существовало.

Ой. Что-то в груди опять потянуло, да сердце пару раз застучало через чур сильно.

— А ты в своем репетуаре, малыш, — опустившись на мягкую пружинистую кровать, тот, держа в зубах яблоко из-за того, что одна из рук все еще была в гипсе, похлопал рядом с собой в приглашающем жесте. Питер тут же осознал себя сидящим близко с мужчиной, даже не обратив внимание, насколько комично выглядел Железный Человек. Насколько по-домашнему и так, что внутри разливалось какое-то приятное тепло.

— Эй, ребенок, тебе еще не надоела эта противная каша? — скривился мистер Старк при случайном взгляде на забытую Питером пустую тарелку, продолжая звонко надкусывать фрукт. Щекам мгновенно стало жарко из-за стыда. — Я скоро блевать ею стану, прости уж за подробности. Да уж, Роуди и Пеппер явно серьезно настроены и хотят приучить меня к правильной еде. Чуть ли не с ложки кормят. Опять же, повторяюсь, в этой больнице все точно считают меня либо беспомощным ребенком, либо калекой. Я даже не знаю, что хуже. Еще и палата убивает меня своей скукотой, а уровень айкью некоторых личностей откровенно вгоняет в ужас. Даже техникой пользоваться особо нельзя! Они вообще знакомы со словосочетанием «Железный Человек»?

— А меня можно уже начать называть Железным Пауком? — вклинился Питер, не удержавшись от однообразной шутки.

— Паркер, не начинай.

Вот так всегда. Мистер Старк приходит к нему каждый день, начинает зачем-то очень уж откровенно рассказывать обо всем, чтобы Паркер обыденно пошутил на тему своего дугового реактора.

— Ты разве не хочешь выбраться отсюда куда-нибудь? У меня есть одно местечко.

Парень тут же соглашается и усиленно кивает несколько раз с восторгом в глазах. Тони, сжав губы в тонкую полоску, на какой-то миг смотрит на слишком знакомый свет от дугового реактора, прежде чем тянет подростка за плечо к выходу.

Они находятся за пределами палаты до того момента, пока их не находит главный врач и мистер Роуди, стоящий за тем со скрещенными руками и со строгим выражением лица.

Питера и Тони выписывают уже через неделю.

***

— Милый, все будет хорошо, не переживай, — женская рука с нежностью взъерошивает волосы на голове, на что парень надувается и возмущенно смотрит на свою тетю, как можно сильнее приглаживая волосы обратно. Что, конечно же, заведомо бесполезно, несмотря на то, сколько геля он туда вылил — эти проклятые кудряшки ничто не остановит. А ведь он так старался выглядеть как ответственный взрослый! Специально надел костюм с бабочкой для такого случая, перед этим вымылся так, что кожа была мягкой, да даже использовал одеколон! Питер переживал так только тогда, когда шел на вечеринку с Недом, где была Лиз.

Мэй пошутила, что его избранница точно будет довольна увиденным на свидании. Паркер шутку не оценил.

А ей-то хорошо — надела свое лучшее платье и дело с концом. И чего эти девушки всегда так долго выбирают, в чем именно прийти?

— Я не переживаю! Ты чего, Мэй? — как-то нервно улыбнулся он, в который раз поправляя бабочку. Интересно, его засмеют из-за того, что он испортил дресс-код, потому что пришел не в галстуке? Интересно, а там будут какие-нибудь алкогольные напитки? Потому что их ему вообще нельзя! Интересно, а…

— А вот и наш дорогой Питер Паркер, — раздался родной и чуть хрипловатый мужской голос.

Резко развернувшись, Питер тут же наткнулся на идущего к нему мужчину, который поднял руки так, будто бы хотел его обнять, широко улыбаясь. Сердце отчего-то радостно забилось при виде мистера Старка в черном костюме, накрахмаленной рубашке и в галстуке (блин, походу и вправду все испортил, идиот!). Хотелось, наплевав на множество народу, окружавших их и идущих в сторону входа, подбежать и принять объятия. И пускай потом будет стыдно (все-таки мужчина стал еще старше, а Питер остался все тем же восемнадцатилетним ребенком в его понимании), и пускай его не поймут.

Просто касаться Тони — это такое счастье, знаете. Восторг. Сильное биение сердца и усилившееся гудение от дугового реактора.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк! — бодро поприветствовал миллиардера он и резко застыл, когда тот приобнял (о Боже) его за плечо и издал смешок прямо в ухо, в миг покрывшееся мурашками. Мэй рядом как-то странно кашлянула, пока Паркер усилено соображал, как бы не спалиться, что вдыхает как поехавший запах дорогого парфюма и, кажется, лыбится как идиот.

— Приветствую вас, чета Паркеров, — внезапно официально произнес Железный Человек, перестав улыбаться, и отошел от приунывшего от этого подростка, чтобы взять за руку женщину и, склонившись как настоящий джентльмен, поцеловать костяшки на ладони. — Ты все так же прекрасна, Мэй. Не перестаешь удивлять меня. Ты знала, что твое колье отлично сочетается с не менее прекрасным платьем?

Как бы женщина не пыталась это скрыть, но от подобного редкого поведения в современные дни кончики ушей все равно слегка покраснели от столь приятных слов.

— А ты все так же галантен со всеми девушками, Тони. Такое счастье рядом упускаешь, пока раздаешь всем дамам бесчисленные комплименты, — Мэй, бросившая странный взгляд в сторону своего племянника, заставила последнего удивленно приподнять брови, пытаясь правильно понять происходящее.

— Отчего же не замечаю, — произнес с легким удивлением мужчина, точно так же зачем-то посмотревший на Питера, который перестал понимать, что сейчас прямо перед входом в Башню происходит. — Медленно приручаю. Некоторые люди в наши дни совсем не хотят замечать буквально лежащее на поверхности, несмотря на то, как сами давно этого хотят. Мои подарки и откровенные комплименты, пускай и завуалированные под шутку, совсем не видят.

Немного наигранный вздох и закатывание глаз.

— Для такого случая необходимы более неординарные методы, не так ли? — улыбнулась та с пониманием.

— Ты как всегда права, Мэй. Недаром первая раскусила меня и заставила осознать многое, — мистер Старк, подойдя к постоянно хмурившемуся Питеру, положил ладонь на его плечо и подмигнул женщине. — Ты просто мой личный ангел. Ну, тот, который со стрелами, понимаешь?

Мэй вновь странно засмеялась, Тони вновь обдал его своим горячим дыханием, а сам он снова и снова ничего, черт возьми, не понимал. Перед ним как будто стоял крутящийся во все стороны огромный знак вопроса, пока в голове были напряжены все извилины. Вот в чем Питер отлично разбирался, так это в химии и роботехнике, но точно не в этом. Нет.

— Ресторан на вилле? Кафе на крыше многоэтажки? Ох, только не говори мне, что ты сразу начнешь с того, о чем я сейчас думаю, — они медленно шли ко входу, продолжая свои жутко странные разговоры, будто не замечая, откровенно говоря, покрасневшего от усиленных мыслительных процессов парня, что даже не обращал внимание на то, как его в почти явном _романтическом_ смысле приобнимают едва ли не за талию, а проходящие люди бросают на них любопытные взгляды. Кто-то даже осмелился и крикнул «счастья вам и вашей паре, мистер Старк!», но никто, кроме Тони и Мэй, этого, разумеется, не услышали.

— Для начала я бы хотел пойти в кинотеатр. И что-то мне подсказывает, что мы думаем о разных вещах, моя дорогая, — когда Мэй рядом слишком наигранно охнула, Паркер аж вздрогнул и вернулся в реальность, с полным непониманием рассматривая огроменный зал в множеством украшенных столов и с такой же большой сценой еще дальше.

— Тони! О таких вещах неприлично говорить при людях. Тем более при мне!

Миллиардер одарил женщину таким же фальшивым удивлением.

— Я совсем ничего еще не сказал, Мэй. И малыш это докажет. Не так ли, Питер? — когда совершенно внезапно, склонившись как-то слишком близко (парень видел все морщинки, а особенно манящие губы), мистер Старк вопрошающе уставился на него, то он мгновенно отреагировал, сам не осознавая, что именно говорит:

— Он мне не показывал ничего неприличного!

Недолгое молчание на осознание и громкий хохот до слез со стороны женщины и мужчины. Лицо стало походить на цвет спелого помидора, а в груди бешено забилось сердце — кажется, дуговой реактор заработал с большей скоростью, но Тони итак сказал, что перед не такой уже теперь далекой операцией такое вполне может быть.

— Железный Паук, ты просто нечто.

Продолжая смеяться, мужчина совсем уж внезапно притянул опешившего парня в объятия, в которых последний в миг растворился и едва не стал ластиться еще ближе к телу, совсем не соображая, закинув обе руки на шею.

Дуговой реактор впервые работал так тихо, словно все причины беспокойства пропали лишь из-за сильного тела и присутствия.

А ведь мистер Старк назвал его «Железным Пауком».

День, проведенный вместе с тетей на конференции Тони Старка, однозначно удался.

***

— Эй, чувак, Тони Старк серьезно предложил тебе поехать вместе с ним в Японию?! И ты согласился?!

Питер поперхнулся чаем и закашлялся, пролив на себя большую часть выпитого — черная футболка с каким-то научным принтом окрасилась в некрасивые пятна, но было в этом что-то даже хорошее, потому что в основном Паркер носил одни темные вещи по понятной причине, от чего многие пятна, если они и появились, не были такими заметными.

Об его «секрете» знали очень мало людей, включая его друга Лидса, который при первом осознании едва на весь коридор не заорал его тайну. Как только все еще скрывает, что является другом Человека-Паука, он даже не представляет.

— Чего?! — хрипловато ошарашенно выдавил он, стуча себя по груди какое-то время, пока не вспомнил, что такое делать уж точно нельзя из-за определенной причины. — Во-первых, Нед, пожалуйста, ты не мог бы быть потише? Во-вторых, я не думаю, что он «предложил», просто… Ну, обмолвился ненароком, я же тебе рассказывал! И, в-третьих, я ни на что не соглашался!

Полноватый парень, сидящий рядом и с преувеличенным восторгом пьющий из трубочки молочный коктейль, мгновенно сдулся и загрустил, даже как-то больно наигранно и громко вздохнув.

— Но он так смотрит на тебя… Я, конечно, все еще в шоке, что такое может быть между вами двумя и… Я совсем не осуждаю, это даже круто и так необычно!.. Просто я думал, что на правах лучшего друга стану в числе первых, кому ты расскажешь обо всем, ну, исключая, совсем уж пикантные дела, ха-ха.

Питер, с ужасом рассматривая заговорчески приподнятую бровь, улыбочку в духе «а на кого ты дрочил сегодня?», тут же окаменел, подумав, что ослышался или неправильно понял. А он точно все совсем не так понял, по-другому быть не может!

— Это ты сейчас о чем? — нервно засмеялся парень, начиная в таком же нервном приступе сжимать в руках чашку, чудом контролируя свои силы паука. Так, главное спокойно, его друг явно говорит и подразумевает совершенно иное. Ну-ка, заткнись, внутренний голос!

Вопреки его жесткому запрету в голове в миг появился образ широко улыбающегося мистера Старка, что держал в руках букет самых красивых роз, пока сам он лежал совершенно голым под одеялом и сонно, но счастливо щурился при виде утреннего подарка. Ага, а еще где-то там по всему телу нам нем пестрят алые засосы, в душе расцветает что-то теплое и сильное…

— Как же о чем?.. — удивленно переспросил тот, бросив на своего друга тот самый странный взгляд, который Паркер сразу же занес в категорию, где на первых местах были тетя и миллиардер со своим тем самым жутким разговором. — Разве вы уже не… О.

Когда Лидс вдруг понимающе охнул и застыл, Паркер поспешил отогнать от себя до сих пор пугающие его фантазии, где все настолько хорошо, где сбываются все его самые тайные и желания, что такого просто быть не может. Точно не в этой вселенной и точно не между ним, пропустившим целые пять лет, и мистером Старком, который как-то неуловимо изменился за это годы без своего приставучего подопечного. А еще мужчина стал намного серьезнее в вопросе безопасности Человека-Паука и начал чаще приглашать парня к себе в Башню, нередко что-то разглядывая в дуговом реакторе под предлогом «я просто кое-что проверю, ты не против?». Питер не против пятнадцать раз, ха!

Вот только ходить и светить своей голой грудью перед мистером Старком не очень такая перспектива с учетом того, что младший он вставал при долгом взгляде на тело на раз-два. Возбудиться, когда мужчина с серьезным видом стоит рядом с ним и внимательно рассматривает его каким-то навороченным прибором, а потом пытаться неловко свести ноги и скрыть позорный бугорок руками? Пф, да без проблем.

На такого мужчину только дрочить и дрочить. У Паркера, конечно, позднее озарение — непонятно только как именно и от чего сильное восхищение и привязанность переросли во что-то _вот такое. _

Наверное, тот самый предупреждающий звоночек появился еще тогда, когда у него появилась так называемая частичка Железного Человека. Ну, Питер в этом уверен, хотя кто его знает, когда его кумир стал для него чем-то _большим._

— Так что там насчет Японии? — как ни в чем не бывало вдруг спросил Нед, хрустнув чипсами.

Питер застонал и стукнулся лбом об стол.

***

— Ты предпочитаешь лимонад с кубиками льда или без? Может, желаешь орешки? Перекусить что-нибудь более сытное?

— Я э-э… — как-то сразу растерялся Питер, от такого напора решив сделать ничего лучше, кроме как посмотреть с напускным и безумным интересом в иллюминатор. Вон то белое и большое облако, похожее на, ну, на облако, точно стоило его внимания. А то рассматривать мистера Старка, сидящего напротив и лениво делающего глотки, кажется, виски, что находился в безумно мягком кресле класса люкс, уже было как-то _слишком заметно. _

Честно говоря, в этом личном самолете мистера Старка было прекрасно просто все. Не было никаких бросающихся в глаза изъянов, не было ничего, на что Питер бы в тихую не капал бы слюнями, подолгу останавливаясь восторженным взглядом на тех или иных предметах. Но, конечно же, звездой всего этого всегда был мужчина, что просто вынуждал Паркера представлять то, за что было очень и очень стыдно самому.

Как же хорошо, что Хэппи сейчас как раз на главном месте капитана, потому что бы под его строгим взглядом он бы не смог скрыть вообще ничего, что очень печально и страшно.

— Про алкоголь даже не заикайся, — предупредил его строго мужчина, видимо, посчитав, что парень так голодно смотрел на виски, что, конечно же, было в корне неверно. — Мэй, а особенно я, не желаем видеть пьяного подростка, который в таком состоянии может натворить что угодно.

Паркер нахмурился и даже как-то нахохлился от того, что его посчитали за какого-то начинающего алкоголика. И непонятно, то ли последние слова были сказаны всерьез, то ли это очередная шутка миллиардера и здесь надо смеяться.

— У меня высокий метаболизм, мистер Старк, — видя, как Тони, нахмурившись, открывает рот, как будто собирается снова начать ругать, Питер переосмысливает сказанное собой и поспешно добавляет: — Да и я совсем не это имел ввиду!

— Да? Тогда что же? — все еще недоверчиво протягивает тот, совершенно внезапно встав и сев боком прямо рядом с окаменевшем от подобного парнем, чтобы прямо перед лицом, как будто играя, легонько покачать стакан из стороны в сторону, от чего жидкость на дне стала переливаться. Все чувства от такой внезапной близости обострились до максимума — он слышал, как дорогая обивка под локтем мужчины приятно заскрипела, он ощущал плечом сильную грудь мужчины, а особенно медленно сводил с ума запах дорогого одеколона, который у него всегда-всегда будет ассоциироваться с Тони Старком, какой бы человек не использовал его.

Паркер весь вытянулся и, постаравшись успокоиться, с непониманием уставился прямо на Тони, что все это время не сводил с него внимательных и прищуренных глаз, иногда делая глоток. Парень даже не заметил, что мистер Старк успел элегантно и как только умеет он положить ногу на ногу, оказаться как будто еще ближе, пока свободная рука почти касалась его плеча. Знаете, это такой контраст — видеть мужчину в официальном черном костюме за несколько тысяч долларов и его, обычного паренька, в потертой со временем любимой толстовке поверх черной футболки с принтом огромной солнечной системы и в самых простых джинсах.

— Ты хотел у меня что-то попросить, поэтому так смотрел? Я же вижу, что ты во мне скоро дыру прожжешь. Все-таки хочешь чего-нибудь перекусить? — не успел Паркер даже элементарно осмыслить услышанное и хоть немного двинуться подальше от горячего даже сквозь одежду тела, как мужчина обворожительно улыбнулся и подмигнул с той ноткой сексуальности, которую всегда дает лишь девушкам, когда хочет заполучить их себе. — Да ладно тебе, Питер, я готов отдать тебе все по велению одного твоего взгляда. Ты не стесняйся, давай, Тони Старк все сделает для такого замечательного, достойного и самого лучшего героя.

Если бы Паркер осмелился, то он бы прямо сейчас сказал, что мистер Старк с ним флиртует. Но, разумеется, это далеко не так. Чего еще его перевозбужденный от такой близости мозг еще придумает?

— Да мне ничего не нужно, мистер Старк. Я просто… задумался, извините, — с самым невинным видом соврал он, продолжая строить из себя дурачка, который уж точно сейчас медленно не возбуждается и совсем-совсем не желает ответить на простой вопрос не так _невинно._

Однако кто сказал, что за столь длительную поездку на личном самолете Железного Человека возьмет и перестанет его удивлять?

— К чему эти формальности? Зови меня Тони. Мы уже достаточно долго знаем друг друга, чтобы перейти на новый уровень отношений, не так ли? — и опять эта странная улыбка, от которой внутри все дрожит, а руки, с силой сжатые в кулаки, все тянутся и тянутся, чтобы притянуть прямо к себе, если потребуется, на колени. Главное — еще ближе, еще сладостнее.

— Я не могу! — округлил от такого заявления глаза Паркер, даже в уме себе не представляя, как возьмет и вслух назовет мистера Старка по имени. Ну, в уме-то, разумеется, он давно делает это без проблем и какого-либо стыда. О каком стыде и смущении вообще идет речь, если Питер вполне себе неплохо вечерами, закрывшись в ванной и насмотревшись на дуговой реактор в зеркале, дрочит на самые горячие образы? Ага, значит как воображать, что мужчина делает с ним ночами — это нормально, да без проблем, я дрочу на что хочу (Тони) и сколько хочу (возможно, несколько раз). А как назвать своего героя и тайную влюбленность по имени — Боже, да как такое может прийти в голову, я лучше помечтаю себе спокойно лишний раз в ванной и погрущу над безумной мечтой быть рядом!

— Мое имя такое сложное, малыш? Или здесь следует мне сказать, что это была отсылка к «Гарри Поттеру» про Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? — пошутил Тони, вгоняя сразу же парня в краску. Эту словесную битву ему не выиграть, если он не приложит все усилия, а не просто вяло попытается доказать свои слова. — Давай же, скажи «Тони». Это же так легко! Твое имя, к примеру, мне всегда нравилось произносить, Питер Паркер.

То, как он выделил предпоследнее слово, заставило приятным мурашкам пройтись с головы до пят, но, конечно, следующее сказанное мужчиной было вне всяких похвал:

— Пи-тер, — протянул с удовольствием тот, внезапно сжав свою ладонь на его плече и начиная медленно, сладостно гладить, с каждой секундой все ближе и ближе приближаясь к видневшимся ключицам. Паркер мог лишь стараться как можно лучше скрыть свое сбившееся дыхание, покрасневшие щеки и то, с каким трудом он держал себя в руках. Спокойно. Это в крови Тони Старка — флиртовать, даже не замечая за собой. — Это так просто. А мое имя еще легче! Давай же, скажи это, малыш. Скажи «_Тони_».

Миллиардер что, хочет, чтобы он прямо сейчас кончил, не прикасаясь к себе? Да на раз плюнуть! Он уже возбужден, как не знает кто! От одного голоса, Паркер, поздравляю, что дальше?

— Н-нет, — почти прошептал Паркер одними губами, стараясь не замечать, как мужчина коснулся одним пальцем его ключицы и начал поглаживать это место. На мгновение Питеру даже показалось, что его дуговой реактор издал странное гудение. — Простите, я не могу.

Тони вздохнул и как-то резко убрал руку, от чего Питер едва успел удержать свое сильное желание притянуть ту обратно, желательно, вместе с мужчиной.

— Ты никогда не меняешься, малыш, — с какой-то ностальгией проговорил чуть устало тот, чтобы, встав, вернуться обратно на свое место и положить стакан на специальный подлокотник. Паркер едва возмущенно не схватил мистера Старка за плечи из-за потери тепла, вовремя себя остановив и дав себе мысленно самую сильную оплеуху. Если уж и сидишь здесь со стояком, прикрывая его руками, то не делай виноватым Тони в том, что тот подольше не посидел рядом и не коснулся каких-нибудь более интимных мест!

Следующие несколько часов они сидели в неловкой тишине. Разумеется, в неловкой для Питера, потому довольно долгое время он пытался незаметно подрочить, аккуратно водя ладонью по бугорку, пока при каждом выдохе или шипении (стоны он сдерживал как мужик) мистер Старк поднимал на него взгляд из-подо лба, отрываясь от печатания на старкфоне. Лучше уж потерпеть мокрое, липкое белье и скрыть его рюкзаком, чем ходить как пингвин и улыбаться как идиот при вопросе об его состоянии.

Как же хорошо все-таки, что это поездка не в Японию, а по делам мужчины, который решил прихватить по какой-то причине перевозбужденного подростка с собой. А Питер и совсем не возражал, несмотря на то, как это выглядело явно подозрительным.

Ведь главное, что он будет рядом с Тони.

***

— Ох, мистер Старк, вы такой приятный мужчина! — наигранно захихикала красивая девушка, прикрыв рот ладошкой и стрельнув глазками в сторону стоявшего.

— Я рад, что вам по душе это шампанское, — улыбнулся в ответ мужчина, сверкнув белозубой улыбкой и поприветствовав кивком проходящего знакомого.

Питер сделал очередной глоток алкоголя, с ненавистью издалека смотря на противно хихикающую незнакомку, которая с каждым сказанным словом оказывалась все ближе и ближе. О да, благодаря своему улучшенному слуху и тому, с каким упорством и желанием он напрягался, Паркер прекрасно слышал весь разговор (или обмен комплиментами, приправленный острым флиртом, черт возьми!), несмотря на то, как его начинало странно вести куда-то. Ему было плевать, что все алкогольное для него было под запретом. Ему было все равно, что он буквально прожигал темным взглядом парочку недалеко от себя, а многие люди эти видели и странно смотрели на него.

Сейчас Питер Паркер будет пить шампанское сколько душе угодно и ревновать Тони к той девушке, тем не менее, ничего не делая, чтобы предотвратить это, продолжая из тени мысленно убивать цель глазами.

— Мне так же очень по душе ваша компания, мистер Старк, — томно продолжила та, совсем осмелев, прижимаясь внушительным бюстом к плечу миллиардера, что только склонил голову и посмотрел на нее. Не отошел, не оттолкнул! Тони просто стоял рядом с девушкой и иногда поднимал голову, как будто кого-то или что-то искал.

«Ну конечно искал. Место для уединения!» — с жгучей ревностью пронеслось в голове одновременно с заболевшей почему-то грудью. Ах да, ему нельзя сильно переживать, а он и забыл.

Наплевав на противный вкус и на то, что такое никто не делает, Паркер выпил сразу же половину и несколько раз моргнул, чтобы отогнать перед собой черные круги. Еще и пространство начало крениться куда-то в бок, да и рядом стоящий парень как-то больно назойливо хотел завоевать его внимание, нарушая все приличные законы личного пространства.

— Элизабет, вы пришли сюда одна? — не обращая внимание на то, как девушка выпятила грудь явно в приглашающем жесте, миллиардер не переставал что-то искать в толпе и хмуриться, когда не смотрел на эту демоницу.

Он уже зовет ее по имени!

Стакан в руке покрылся сетью трещин, перед глазами все поплыло, но Питер все равно сделал уверенный шаг вперед, скинув с плеча ладонь того приставучего парня и положив каким-то чудом стакан обратно перед этим.

— Ох, Тони, можно не так официально! — вновь противно и фальшиво засмеялась та, с голодом в глазах смотря прямо в лицо мужчины, облизывая губы, чтобы сексуально откинуть с плеча золотистые кудри. — И да, я абсолютно одна. Но я уверена, что ты можешь все изменить, _мистер Тони._

И она, встав на носочки, коснулась накрашенными алой помадой губами мочки уха и пошло улыбнулась, буквально обвив двумя руками чужую руку, тем самым прижав грудь еще сильнее, чтобы большие округлости от такого положения выделились еще сильнее.

Эта озабоченная поцеловала его. _Его Тони!_

Ну все, с него достаточно!

Как можно больше вдохну в полную грудь и проскрежетав зубами от злости, Питер, шатаясь, в рекордные сроки для своего состояния добрался до цели и резко, не давая никому ничего осознать, взял мистера Старка за плечо и притянул к себе спиной к собственной груди, чтобы обвить того как лианами.

— О-отойди от него! — прошипел с чувством парень, с небывалой яростью и предупреждением смотря на опешившую девушку. — Даже не смей больше!..

Не успела та что-либо ответить на такое (а она точно хотела, судя по возмущенному лицу и открытому рту), как Тони, с легкостью выбравшийся их его своеобразных объятий, строго произнес:

— Питер, ты что, пьян?

— Я — нет, а вы? — восторженно улыбнулся тот, кажется, еще сильнее пьянея от такой близости и мгновенно забывая обо всем том, что его тревожило. — М-можно с вами п-потанцевать?

Тони страдальчески вздохнул и возвел глаза к потолку.

— Так, все понятно, — вдруг зачем-то схватив Паркера за щеки и потянув те в разные стороны, миллиардер еще какое-то время действовал столь странным образом (а друг в штанах и рад любым касаниям), прежде чем продолжил: — А кто-то мне говорил о высоком метаболизме и клялся, что не притронется к алкоголю. Обещания выполняешь на все десять баллов по десятибалльной шкале, я бы сказал. Молодец, малыш, так держать!

— Спасибо, — совершенно не заметив иронии и подвоха, в миг покраснел от похвалы он, пьяно и мечтательно растянув губы в улыбке. А затем настояв на своем с истинным упорством ребенка: — Танец. Со мной. Пожалуйста, _Тони._

Когда мистер Старк, какое-то время со странным выражением лица следя за его слабыми попытками сдвинуть его с места, внезапно развернулся к забытой девушке, Паркер уже был готов продолжить свою войну и доказать в этот раз той особе, что Тони _его_, но, видимо, сделать это было ему не суждено.

— Извини, дорогая, но я вынужден оставить тебя, — прохладно проговорил Железный Человек и не успела та Элизабет даже ничего ответить, как мистер Старк уже скрылся вместе с парнем.

***

— Давай-давай, — поторопил миллиардер шатающегося парня, что буквально висел на нем и совсем мечтательно вздыхал. — Шевели ножками, я тебя не буду нести на себе вечно. Уж прости, возраст сказывается.

— А как же т-танцы? — тут же отреагировал Питер, попытавшись снова остановить мужчину, который вел его за собой, держа за плечо, куда-то наверх своего огромного дома, где внизу сейчас который час веселятся гости. К слову, Паркер так и не понял, по каким именно делам мистер Старк приехал сюда, прихватив его с собой, наверное, это очень секретно.

— Уже натанцевался, алкоголик ты мой, — устало выдохнул мистер Старк. — Бесполезно тебя сейчас ругать, потому на утро ты все равно ни черта не вспомнишь, так что давай-ка ты сначала проблюешься хорошенько, придешь в себя, а потом уже…

— Ваш? — схватился с надеждой за нужное слово он, перебивая тем самым своего кумира. Совсем осмелев, он использовал свои силы, чтобы остановить мужчину и, схватив ладонями за лицо, восхищенно пролепетать: — Вы такой красивый. Можно я?..

— Нет, — мгновенно не дал ему договорить тот.

— Но я же еще ничего не с-сказал!.. — возмущенно произносит Питер, чтобы ему снова твердо ответили:

— Я сказал нет, Питер, — видя, как нижняя губа парня начинает странно дрожать, тот, вздохнув, поспешил четко и строго дополнить: — Туалет. Два пальца. Потом уже поговорим.

Вновь зацепившись за ненужное, Паркер восторженно сказал:

— Если пальцы ваши, то я готов на все.

Не успел мужчина даже в который раз удивиться поведению пьяного подростка, как последний, не давая осознать, взял и слепо уткнулся губами в лицо Тони. Ну, если точнее, куда-то чуть ниже щеки. Еще и потерся неизвестно когда появившимся возбуждением прямо об тело миллиардера.

Старк шумно выдохнул и едва удержал желание приложиться лбом об ближайшую поверхность. Как же все-таки с этим ребенком, который любит его, не замечая, что его точно так же любят в ответ, безумно трудно. Может, все-таки стоило его напоить, раз он даже не пытается скрыть свои желания и чувства? А что, можно же Тони хоть какую-нибудь компенсацию за все труды, когда он пытался всеми возможными способами показать, что Питер хотя бы ему _нравится._ Припоминая случай, когда мужчина буквально напрямую произнес «ты мне нравишься, Питер», все выходит очень и очень печальным.

Тем временем Паркер, не замечая, что мужчина погрузился куда-то глубоко в себя, несмотря на то, что действия парня вызывали определенную реакцию в его теле, уверено терся стояком об бедро своего кумира. Он выцеловывал неизвестные узоры на его шее, он поскуливал от самых лучших ощущений и от горячего, сильного тела, одновременно двигая бедрами прямо так, стоя в мужчиной посреди пустого коридора. В какой-то момент Железный Человек даже положил свою шикарную обжигающую ладонь прямо на его талию и будто инстинктивно притянул еще ближе к себе, чтобы парень случайно еще сильнее толкнулся и заскулил прямо в ухо. Дрочить об ногу мистера Старка, пока тот, с вздохом вернувшись в реальность, проводит носом по его шее — это точно нормально и в духе Человека-Паука.

— Ты же ничего не вспомнишь на утро, малыш, — выдохнул Тони и зашипел, стоило подростку прикусить кожу в местечке чуть ниже мочки уха. Вот же мелкий засранец. — Не думаю, что болящая от похмелья голова и пустота в памяти это то, что ты желаешь.

— А мне плевать! Я хочу вас сейчас! — неожиданно решительно и громко ответил тот, чтобы совершенно внезапно, сделав какое-то умозаключение, резко развернуться и выломить деревянную дверь с помощью сил паука, потянув опешившего миллиардера за собой.

Вот только Питер не учел, что в комнате будет небольшой свет от каких-то огоньков, что по пути он об что-то споткнется так, что со звоном разобьется это «что-то». Замахав свободной рукой в полете, потому что другой он крепко держал Тони, он пискнул во весь голос и с грохотом упал на спину, не отпуская самое сокровенное даже в такой ситуации. Следовательно, через некоторое время на него прямехонько приземлилось родное тело, выбив из него весь воздух не только из-за того, что грудь заболела, но и потому, что чужая нога проехалась прямо по его все еще стоявшему члену, а горячее дыхание на миг покрыло его губы.

Пока Питер осоловело пялился куда-то наверх и не прилагал никаких усилий, чтобы попытаться встать, тело на нем слабо зашевелилось, а затем почему-то странно затряслось.

Молниеносно приподняв голову, Паркер заметил знакомую макушку на его груди, прежде чем раздался громкий хохот. Крепкие руки на целые несколько секунд обхватили его тело, но тут же исчезли и появились по обеим сторонам от его головы, потому что мистер Старк приподнялся и навис над ним.

Питер застыл, не отрывая широко распахнутых глаз.

— Только я хотел пригласить тебя в свою комнату, как ты сам уже появился здесь, да еще и таким образом. Боже, ты просто золотце.

— Я-я… А… Ваша? — дрожащими губами спустя несколько мгновений смог выдавить уже более пришедший в себя парень.

— Ага, моя, — как ни в чем не бывало кивнул тот, как будто ему не так давно не выбили дверь, а подросток под ним совсем-совсем сейчас не кричал внутри еще и от того, что мужчина словно нарочно проводит коленом по его стояку. — С испорченным сюрпризом, между прочим, приготовленным специально для тебя. Хочешь полюбоваться проделанной работой?

Питер смог только слегка повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть все и еще сильнее заорать у себя в голове — свет, который он посчитал за воображение, на самом деле оказался маленькими гирляндами в форме ромашек, многие из которых уже сломались из-за того, что на них упала дверь; недалеко от них валялись осколки, кажется, от кувшина, а приятный желтоватый свет переливался в оранжевой луже, судя по цитрусовому запаху, сока из апельсина; на двух мягких подушках красовались пятна от этого самого напитка, и это еще далеко не все, что находилось в комнате. Что было приготовлено для него и что было сломано им же.

Питер сглотнул и не удержал всхлип, ощущая, как запылало лицо от жгучего стыда.

Звук расстегивающейся ширинки и горячие чуть шершавые ладони, исчезнувшие под бельем, тут же привели его в чувства.

— Ой, — почему-то вырвалось вместо стона абсолютно иное даже тогда, когда одна из рук пробралась под одежду к его животу и начала, не отрываясь, подниматься еще выше, словно пересчитывая каждое ребро и маленькие родинки.

— Вот именно, что «ой», — совсем не удивился Тони, продолжая водить рукой по стволу и иногда поглаживать выделяющуюся венку, в то время как другая рука, будто, чего-то испугавшись, обошла дуговой реактор и коснулась сосков. Вот от такого и все вместе он точно не мог громко не застонать, тут же захлопнув рот ладонями и поняв, что по щекам начали от всех этих невозможных чувств течь слезы. Кто ж знал, что Паркер такой чувствительный, когда его касаются другие! — Я, конечно, не обвиняю тебя, сам сглупил, поставив такую хлипкую дверь, но и ты пойми: я устал от всех этих бесполезных попыток намекнуть о моем отношении к тебе, так что я сейчас и чисто благодаря тебе сорвался и показываю это в действиях.

Вау. То есть действительно _вау._

— О, — не нашел ничего лучшего в ответ кроме этого тот, выгнув спину до хруста, стоило мужчине ускорить свои движения и размазать перед этим по головке выделившееся семя.

— Железный Паук, иногда ты действительно такой _непрошибаемый_, что я просто до сих пор не могу понять, почему ты все еще не носишь фамилию Старк.

Паркер закричал. Ну, вправду больше громко застонал, чем заорал от шока, ведь Тони, какое-то время рассмотревший его помятый вид, нагнулся еще ниже и взял в рот головку. Его член. Да.

_Повторное «вау»._

Кажется, дуговой реактор словно еще сильнее стал просвечиваться через одежду, как будто из-за усилившихся чувств Питера в этот момент, что в принципе невозможно. Хотя, может, это все-таки самая частичка Тони Старка в нем переменила так сильно отношения к своему кумиру. Она вскоре должна исчезнуть, но обязательно оставить после себя множество семян. Семян чувств. Семян _любви._

Питер не успевает даже понять, как кончает прямо в рот Тони, даже не успев предупредить его, схватившись с силой двумя руками за плечи и резко подкинувшись с пола до очередного хруста позвонков.

Тяжело упав на спину и громко дыша через рот, Паркер еще какое-то время пытался осознать произошедшее, пока пошлый звук не заставляет его обратить внимание на мистера Старка, который задумчиво разглядывал белесую и липкую жидкость на пальцах. В уголках губ виднелось что-то белое, точно такое же.

Питер стукнулся затылком об пол и хрипло, но счастливо засмеялся.

— Как насчет похода в кино в следующие выходные? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил мужчина, чтобы улечься рядом и закинуть ногу на ногу прямо в таком положении.

— Мэй будет против, — заговорческим тоном ответил он, припоминая все те странные разговоры.

Тони усмехнулся и уставился в пустой проем, где должна быть дверь. Что ж, кажется, все это время комната и все происходящее было на виду у всех. Хорошо хоть, что на этом этаже запрещено ходить другим. А еще здесь есть камеры и Хэппи, лично просматривающий все видеозаписи, но Питеру об этом знать необязательно.

— Я все еще жду ваши пальцы. Имейте ввиду, — решил попытать удачу в шутке про секс парень.

— Иметь будут тебя и только лишь я, если ты утром все вспомнишь. А я уверен, что вспомнишь, — подмигнув, тот щелкнул его по носу и поцеловал туда же.

Питер резко покраснел и уткнулся носом в родное плечо, пробурчав что-то вроде «а кто сказал, что я буду против?».

Дуговой реактор Железного Паука в тот день светился особенно ярко.

***


End file.
